


Coconut

by sugarblossom



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Coconut

You’ve always felt lonely, even when you’re not alone. 

Even when you tried your hardest to fit in. To let others take the spotlight. To stiffen your shell.

You love the world. You don’t. You  _ do _ . You pour love and love and love. 

Did you leave any for yourself?

You love your friends. You want the best for all of them. You desperately wish to connect with them.

To piece your own life together.

You’ll shatter for them. You’ll get crushed for them. You’ll get consumed for them. 

Please the past. Please the future. Please everyone but yourself.

Does your hair protect from the cold? In your clusters, do you really belong? 

Too hard of a facade, too fragile of a heart.

Your friends. All bigger. Tougher. Closer.

_ Better _ .

You give in. You fall. You hear a crack. 

Are you broken on the outside or inside? 

Better not. You can’t open up. Once you do, you’ll never be the same. You’ll  _ never _ survive.

_ Hypocrite. Hypocrite. Hypocrite. _

You stare out over the ocean, its waves lapping you in. 

Would you hold on? 

_ How dare you try to continue? How dare you not give up for their sakes? How dare you make it this far? _

No. You know they’re not like that. 

The ocean gets more calming.  _ Alluring _ .

Is that good? Is that bad? 

_ You’re just wasting your life. _

You’ve always just wanted to be who others want. Who they think you are. 

_ Fake. _

A wave crashes over you, embracing you. 

But do you really want to live your life on autopilot? Succumbing to gravity?

...Maybe this is different. Uncomfortable, but alright. 

Maybe not. 

You’ll have to find out.

You’ve always felt lonely, even when you’re not alone. Maybe it’s time to switch it around. 

Maybe, just maybe… you’ll sprout this time. 


End file.
